Respiratory patient care is a dynamically developing field in medicine, ranging in its needs from infants to the aged. The range of respiratory ailments, both temporary and permanent, to which such patients are subjected are many and varied. The frontier of medical knowledge is advancing and recommended treatments have become a blend of old and more recent discoveries.
Most problems now center or focus on multiple needs of the patient and accommodation of multiple treatments, some to be performed at the same time. The lack of equipment to facilely, efficiently, and safely accomplish the multiple therapies in the best interest of the patient has been and continues to be a concern. Other equipment problems also exist which concern preventing cost-oriented, unsafe extended use of ventilating, aspirating, and other respiratory access apparatus, reliability during use, quick and reliable removal and exchange of spent aspirating and ventilating devices without comprising the quality of health care provided to the patient, avoiding intentional or inadvertent conversion from a closed system to an open system, prevention of stress and/or occlusion of flow passageways to and from the patient's respiratory system, avoidance of a large inventory of a variety of incompatible products, providing easy, fail-safe access for multiple purposes.
By way of an example only, with low lung capacity patients, such as premature babies and adults suffering from emphysema, is the removal of accumulated lung secretions without starving the patient for oxygen (thereby causing undesirable side effects) during the secretion removal process.
Sight must not be lost as to the deficiencies in prior proposals in terms of risks created for the health care provider. Largely, proposals of the past have ignored the needs of the health care provider to attain a reasonable measure of protection from contamination by the patient.
Providing apparatus and methodology having the capacity to promptly, efficiently, safely, and cost effectively address the health care needs of intubated patients across the entire spectrum of respiratory ailments comprises, prior to the present invention, a largely unresolved need. The range of procedures comprise: ventilating, aspiration, oxygenation, sampling, visual inspection, in-line sensing, pressure monitoring, flushing, and medication and/or lavage. Better protection for the health care provider has been a long-term unsatisfied need.